1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of packaging technology, and in particular to an OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) package structure and an OLED packaging method.
2. The Related Arts
OLED stands for organic light emitting diode, which has various advantages, such as being self-luminous, high brightness, wide view angle, high contrast, being flexible, and low power consumption and is considered the new generation of display measures that gradually takes the place of the conventional liquid crystal displays by being widely used in mobile phone screens, computer displays, and full-color televisions. The OLED displaying technology is different from the liquid crystal displaying technology in that no backlighting is needed and an extremely thin coating layer of an organic material and a glass substrate are used in such a way that when an electrical current flows therethrough, the organic material emits light. However, since the organic material is highly reactive to moisture and oxygen, an OLED display, which is a display device based on such an organic material, must require extremely high standard of packaging.
Currently, packaging of an OLED device is generally done with a dam-and-desiccant manner. FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view showing a conventional OLED package structure. The structure comprises a substrate 100, a package lid 200 opposite to the substrate 100, an OLED device 110 that is arranged between the substrate 100 and the package lid 200 and mounted on the substrate 100, desiccant 210 that is arranged between the substrate 100 and the package lid 200 and mounted to the package lid 200, and enclosure resin 300 that is located between the substrate 100 and the package lid 200 and bonds the substrate 100 and the package lid 200 together. A recess 220 is formed on an inner side of the package lid 200 and corresponds to an outer circumference of the OLED device 110. The desiccant 210 is mounted in the recess 220 to absorb moisture penetrating through the enclosure resin 300 and entering the interior of the OLED in order to enhance the performance of the OLED device and extend the life span of the OLED. However, such an OLED package structure has a large gap existing in the interior thereof, leading to reduced mechanical strength and easy breaking.
Thus, it is desired to provide a novel OLED package structure and an OLED packaging method that overcome the above problems.